A New Dawn Rising
by TardisAngel21
Summary: Chapter 5 Up! Dawn finds out what she really is. Question is, can the Slayer still protect her?
1. Prologue

**Title**: A New Dawn Rising

**Author**: Annje

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Buffy or Doctor Who. Joss Whedon owns one and the BBC the other.

**Description**: Dawn finds out she isn't who she thought she was.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Prologue**:

It was the end of a great people. They never thought the day would come when death would come knocking on their door. For many thousands of millennia they thought they were safe in their alcove outside of space and time. Now the reaper walked the streets, the sky was full of smoke from fires that raged throughout the planet. People were screaming and children were crying. The leaders tried to calm them by telling them that it would all be ok. The truth was that it wasn't. Those who didn't know how to help fought even though many died in the process.

The streets were full of bodies burnt beyond recognition; others just fell where they were shot by the great army of Daleks that roamed the streets. Nobody noticed the young girl with long chestnut hair that clutched her 7 year old son to her side as they stared at the carnage around them from the safety of an alleyway. Her husband was fighting by the town square with other members of the Underground. Her mind wandered as she stared at the bloodbath of fire and death in front of her. She looked up and saw the fire storm falling from the sky.

The last thing she remembered saying before it all went black was "This can't be the end of Gallifrey. By Rassilion's Power please who ever is listening I wish we survive." As her body fell to the ground next to her son after being shot by a Dalek, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows and muttered "wish granted."

All the Doctor saw was his home world burn to ash and rock. What he didn't see as his TARDIS entered the Time Vortex was a mist of green energy leave Gallifrey entering a time portal that opened quickly and shut in a blink of an eye.

Now it's known to all in the Universe that Time Lords do not interfere with lesser beings. What they didn't know was that in case of dire emergency there was a fail safe that should have gone off. It should have, but after many years of neglect and being forgotten about this fail safe in a twist of irony…failed. So a wish by a young mother, woman, and friend saved an entire world. What they didn't expect was that a group of monks on a distant planet would take into their hands the fate of the Great Gallifrey. Nor would the Time Lords if still alive, approve of creating Gallifrey into the image of the young woman and tossing her into the time stream of Earth willy-nilly style. Granted they were trying to protect this ball of green energy from a Hell god bent on getting back to her dimension by ripping open a void between dimensions. Now it's known to many that Gallifreyans can feel each other by telepathy. A lone Time Lord flew through time and space thinking he was alone in the Universe but not realizing that a Hell mouth in one Sunnydale, California was blocking the signal.

Now in the year 2007 was the time of a new dawn for Gallifrey. The "key" was awakening from her deep slumber and space and time and the lives of those she loves will never be the same again. The Slayer had done her job by protecting the "key." Now another will take the Slayer's place and teach and guide Lady Gallifrey in the ways of space and time. Her nightmares should have been the first warning, but Dawn Summers thought she had just ingested some bad pizza before bed. As the months wore on and the dreams became more vivid and terrifying she started to withdraw into herself. What Dawn did not understand was that she was viewing her own death from every perspective. Man, Woman, Child, Young and Old. Buffy and the others noticed Dawn's withdrawal and thought she was just under a lot of stress from studying at the University.

As Dawn Summers got ready for another day of working in the Watcher's Library she looked up in the mirror and screamed as a figure appeared. A man with big ears, deep set blue eyes, and wearing a black coat appeared in the corner of her room. Dawn whipped around and looked in the corner but nothing was there. As she turned back to the mirror she saw him still standing behind her with an amused smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest leaning against the far wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" Dawn asked feeling very afraid not knowing why some strange man was in her room.

"I am the Doctor, and I am here to guide you. Is 'hat alright?" he said walking towards her.

"I guess…Guide me in what exactly?" Dawn said turning around.

The doctor's form materialized before her as a mist and became more solid as it took form.

"In what you really are, you're not just some ball of green energy. You are a planet and hold within you the entire history, memory, and consciousness' of an entire people."

"I think I need to sit down…"Dawn said as she sat on her bed. What the Doctor did not expect was his charge would promptly faint from this realization.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." The Doctor said as he sat down and waited for Dawn Summers to wake.

* * *

TBC 


	2. Awakening

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything, don't sue.

* * *

After many hours Dawn awoke and the strange man in the leather jacket was no where to be seen. She got up from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was disheveled and she looked worn down. She didn't know who this "Doctor" was but after her last experience with a "Doc" she didn't know if she could trust him. Yet something about him seemed familiar like being home. Yet Buffy and the others were home weren't they?

Rubbing a hand across her face Dawn looked at herself once more as 15 Slayers ran past her room like a herd of elephants. She muttered "I'm going insane, I seeing people who aren't there; I hope the First isn't back."

Dawn meandered her way through the Slayer compound and found herself in the massive Library that Giles had created after the old one got blown up. She grabbed a book about Polera Demons and sat in the window seat that overlooked the grounds toward the lake behind the compound. Opening the book she glanced at the picture and shuddered, closing the book she leaned her head back and looked up at the stars. Suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

Whipping her head toward the voice it was the man from earlier.

"I'm sorry if I don't trust you I had a bad experience with another "Doc." Plus how do I know you're not the First Evil back to make our lives hell."

The Doctor just stood there staring at Dawn for what seemed like an eternity. He walked over and standing behind her placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could protest being touched he said "Can the First do this?" As soon as he touched her the image of Gallifrey appeared before her eyes. Not the ruined pile of ash and dust it was now, but how it was before the great Time War.

Dawn looked around and noticed she wasn't in the Library anymore she stood on the shores of Gallifrey with the Doctor beside her. She looked at him and then behind her and turning around quickly she turned toward the Doctor. "Where are we? What have you done?"

"Nothing, I just helped jog your human brain to access this" He said with a wave of his arm.

"You mean I'm still in the library?"

"Yup. Great isn't it?" He said with a laugh.

"What is this place? It's beautiful." Dawn said walking away from him toward the shore. She looked to him as if he held all the answers with a look of awe on her face.

"This is who you are." He said as his blue eyes bore into her soul. Dawn knew his words were true but she didn't know how.

"Come, let me show you around." He said outstretching his hand toward her.

Shrugging she looked at the ocean once more and turning placed her hand in his. "Why not? It's not like anyone will miss me." Dawn said with a slight smile and a slight squeeze of his hand.

"So tell me Lady Dawn about your life with humans?" The Doctor said with a smirk.

Dawn knew in her heart for some reason she could trust the Doctor with her life. She stared toward the horizon and clenching her jaw she started her story. "Once upon a time, there was a green ball of energy…"

The two of them walked through Gallifrey, the Doctor telling her of his life on Gallifrey. Dawn told him of hers in Sunnydale. He listened quietly as she told him about Vampires and her sister the Slayer. She told him everything, when she was done they stood in the same place where she first stood.

"I want you to know Lady Dawn, I am with you." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth and comfort that flowed through her. When she opened them again, she was back in the Library, the book she had been reading on the floor from where it slid off her lap.

Reaching down she grabbed the book and walked over and placed it back on the shelf. She turned and there was the ghost of the Doctor staring at her. "So I take it no one else can see you except me huh?"

Nodding he grinned at her, his eyes lighting up with childish delight.

Shrugging, Dawn walked out of the library and toward the lunch hall, as she walked out of the room she didn't notice the Doctor stare out the window as a blue police box materialized on the lawn behind one of the oak trees. Nodding in satisfaction the ghost of Doctor 9 turned and followed Dawn down the hall.

**TBC **


	3. Appearances

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything don't sue. Buffy belongs to Joss Weedon and Doctor Who belongs to Russell T. Davies.

Author's Note: Story takes place between Season 2 and 3 of Doctor Who.

Walking through the massive halls of the new Watcher's Council and Slayer Academy in Cardiff; Buffy stood in wonderment as she watched groups of new Watcher's wandering toward their classes on the numerous demon species they needed to be familiar with. She watched as groups of giggling Slayers walked by on their way to practice with Faith. Looking around Buffy felt her past creep upon her and she shook her head thinking back to her deaths and how she wasn't alone in the world anymore. She had Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith, and Dawn. Smiling slightly she thought of Dawn, granted she and Dawn weren't related but she felt like family. In the end that was all that mattered. She'd protect Dawn with every fiber of her being just so Dawn would be safe. Looking around Buffy wondered where her little sister was and glancing at her watch she started toward the cafeteria and saw Faith jogging toward her.

"Yo, B! We got ourselves a new delivery of potential Watcher's. Wanna come and see if we can pick out who will break first and run to the hills screaming like a little girl?" Faith said with a laugh.

"Sure, I was on my way to find Dawn, have you seen her around?" she asked looking around and frowning.

"I'm sure D is in the Library surrounded by her dusty companions, known as tomes of knowledge." Faith said grabbing Buffy's arm and practically dragging her out toward the atrium.

Standing at the railing they looked down as a group of about 25 men were brought in single file by Giles. Buffy stood looking down the line, most of the men looked stodgy, middle aged and balding; some were short and fat, while others seemed bewildered about where they were. Then her eyes landed on one potential who she knew most if not all the Slayers would fight over and throw themselves at just to talk to. He was different, she couldn't put her finger on it but he held himself differently. He looked straight a head and had an air of knowledge about him. Suddenly a whistle came from her left and looking over she smirked as she saw that Faith had the same idea.

"Check out young and handsome down there with the red converse sneakers." Faith said leaning over the railing.

"I know I have a bad feeling that all the Slayers are going to throw themselves at him and scare him away."

"Aww, I wouldn't worry too much B, I mean he looks like he could handle himself well in a fight." Faith said with a wink.

Buffy turned back to face the men and staring down at the young man in the brown pinstripe suit she noticed his eyes were dark and full of emotions she knew all too well. She made a mental note to not get involved with him on any emotional level; she'd had enough of brooding to last many lifetimes.

"You two are bad! Look at yourselves, ogling over the poor potential Watcher's." Willow said coming over and standing next to Faith who just smirked and pointed down at the young potential in the suit and red sneakers.

"Oh…wow. Ok, not so bad after all. If I wasn't gay I'd like a piece of that. Hey we could all share!" Willow said with glee while trying to stifle her giggles.

Faith and Buffy looked at Willow and then at each other and started coughing to try and not crack up.

Further down the railing Dawn stood staring at the new Watcher's including the man with the red sneakers. She clutched her book tightly to her chest as she realized she had no chance of being with him as she'd have to fight off every Slayer to just say "Hi!" Plus what would a nice Watcher want to talk about with the sister of the Slayer. She turned her head and instead of seeing Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding who was her constant companion, standing there was someone new. This man was tall with curly brown hair, big eyes, and a multi-colored scarf. He smiled warmly at Dawn and he looked at her and then down at the young man below and Dawn heard in her head "_you can trust him_." At this her heart leapt in her chest she looked down and noticed the man was watching her. So Dawn did the only rational thing she could think of she turned and fled toward the library. On her way she ran into two of the newer Watcher's Troy Fletcher and Marcus Gilderoy who loved to torment Dawn on a daily basis. They were the reason she hid away amongst the books because she knew they wouldn't come into the library if their lives depended upon it.

"Watch where you're going you dumb freak." Troy yelled at her.

She ran past and turned toward Troy. Nobody noticed a green flare pass over her eyes. She clutched her book and muttered a "sorry" and turned and kept going toward her destination.

"I swear she's such a waste of existence." Marcus said as both of them laughed at the poor hapless Summers girl.

Buffy, Willow, and Faith all watched and heard the exchange and turning toward each other nodded. As Troy and Marcus passed by, Buffy stuck her foot out and "accidentally" tripped Troy making him drop all of his papers. Papers with Willow "accidentally" made float over the railing and turn into confetti and a big banner that said "Welcome." Faith waved at the new potentials as she kicked back and hit Troy in the chest cracking two of his ribs. With a wave Buffy, Willow and Faith turned toward the two Watchers'. Faith grabbed Marcus and slammed him up against the wall.

"You ever harass, demean, or torment D again and I'll make damn sure you'll never have children due to me gutting you like a fish. You got me Watcher boy?" Faith said holding him up by his throat.

Marcus could only nod and as his eyes rolled into the back of his head she dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. Turning toward Troy, she leaned down and picking him up by the collar shook him like a rag doll.

"You get me too?" Faith leered at him and looking down smirked. "Guess I still got it B, I can still make them piss themselves in fear."

Buffy turned toward Troy and with a look that would make many a vampire shudder, got into Troy's face and leaned down and whispered.

"You come close to my sister and I'll kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise. I don't kill humans, but with you I might make an exception."

Turning toward Willow and Faith they followed her down toward the library to see if Dawn was alright. Getting there they noticed Dawn curled up in her window seat, wiping at her eyes furiously to try and hide the fact she had been crying. Looking up she saw "Tall, Dark, and Broody" was back he stood there in his leather jacket with his arms crossed and a look of concern on his face. He tilted his head motioning she should talk to Buffy and the others. Glancing over she smiled weakly at them. Willow ran over and slung an arm around her shoulders, and ruffling her hair playfully.

"Don't you worry about those meanies they don't matter a bit." Willow said with a smile and looking at Buffy and Faith said "right guys?"

Faith looked at Dawn with concern. "You alright D?"

Dawn looked at the dark Slayer and chuckled and standing up said "five by five."

Faith smiled as her stomach growled, the others burst out laughing. "Guess I should be heading over to get something to eat before teaching the younglings. Want me to bring you anything D?" Faith asked.

"Could you bring me a Coke and a Banana? I like Banana's, they're good!" Dawn said with a smile.

Buffy walked over and gave Dawn a hug. "I have your back ok? If any of these Watcher's give you any problems you tell me and they'll wish they were never born. Ok?"

Dawn just nodded and giving Buffy another hug turned and walked back over to her window seat. Everyone on campus knew that seat was Dawn's. She said it had good lighting and she could watch the goings on without actually having to be amongst the rowdy Slayers.

"Ok, if you need anything Dawnie you call ok?" Willow said with a smile.

"Ok, I promise. You better go, before Faith chews her arm off at the elbow." Dawn said with a smirk as she picked up her book and turning to the page she left off.

Faith, Buffy, and Willow all looked at Dawn with a mixture of feelings. She was growing up, but they felt her slipping out of their grasp like sand falling through your fingers at the beach. They couldn't protect her forever and at some point they hoped Dawn would be able to stand up for herself. Walking out of the library Buffy turned and stared a bit longer at Dawn sitting there illuminated by the sun a book propped up on her knees. Buffy smiled knowing that Dawn was going to be fine and that she would find her place in the world. She just didn't know how soon.

TBC.


	4. Allies

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything don't sue. Joss Whedon owns one, Russell T. Davies, and BBC own the other.

* * *

After what seemed to be hours and after it got dark and Dawn's eyes started to strain from reading the book of ancient Samaritan. She put the book back on the shelf and stretching walked toward the doors of the library. She peeked out and making sure Troy and Marcus were no where to be seen she made her way to the cafeteria for a snack before heading to bed and trying to get one good night of sleep. Looking at her watch she realized she had been reading well past 1AM. She thanked her lucky stars that everyone was asleep. Walking into the cafeteria she was surprised to see the young man in the pinstripe suit from earlier sitting at one of the tables with piles of papers around him. He reached over and grabbing his cup of tea and without taking his eyes off the paper in front of him took a sip. He sat the cup back down and pushed his glasses back up his nose, while he idly chewed on his pen. He looked up and noticed Dawn staring at him.

"Oh Hello! What are you doing up this late?" He said looking at the clock on the wall and back at Dawn.

"I was reading in the library and didn't realize how late it was. I was going to get a bite to eat and then try to sleep. It seems I can't even do that right." Walking over and grabbing a Banana and popping some water in the microwave and waited for it to heat up for a cup of tea.

"Well your problems seem more interesting than how to kill a Hul'ak demon, which really isn't a demon, but what do I know. Why don't you come over here and tell me about what's bothering you yea?" patting the chair next to him and hoping she'd be able to help him get over the loss of Rose.

Looking at the young man sitting there his hair ruffled and his tie is disarray she couldn't help but giggle. Making a cup of tea quickly she walked over and sat down across for him.

"I haven't had a good night of sleep in over 5 months now." Dawn said while staring down at the Banana in her hand and fiddling with it as she unpeeled it. "I keep having the same dream over and over again of a place that I've never been but that seems familiar. Nightmares if you will. I can't talk to my sister, because if she's not the one having the "dream" then it doesn't matter." popping a piece of banana in her mouth and chewing slightly as a smile crept upon her face.

Dawn sat there and looked at the man across from her, suddenly a realization hit her, groaning and slapping her forehead.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry. Where are my manners? Buffy would kill me. I'm Dawn Summers and you are?" She said holding out her hand.

Taking her hand, "Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Dr. John Smith" he said with a slight smile and a firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Smith", smiling, and not knowing what to say to the cute new Watcher. She got up and started to make her way toward the door to head off to bed and try in a vain attempt to get some sleep. His voice cut through her inner struggle as to whether to leave or stay.

"You don't have to leave. If you're having trouble sleeping you could keep me company, I don't need much sleep."

Dawn looked at him as if he grew a second head disbelieving the new "hot" Watcher would want to spend any amount of time with her. Thanking her lucky stars she looked down at her cup of tea she cradled in her hands and then back at Mr. Smith.

"Ok, if you're sure you don't mind" sitting down at the table and noticing him nodding his approval.

"I'm sure. Tell you what. It's what, 1AM? How about we go out and look at the stars. I could use some fresh air. This stuff," waving his arm toward the piles of papers around him "is quite possibly the most boring bunch of rubbish I have ever read most of which is completely and utterly wrong" taking his glasses off and putting them in his jacket pocket.

"Sounds good, I could use some fresh air as well, being cooped up in the library all day" she stood and made her way to the trash can to throw away her trash. Mr. Smith shuffled all his papers and shoved them into his briefcase, and setting it against the wall, he grabbed his overcoat and putting it on he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his feet smiled at Dawn. "Well, let's go then!"

Giggling, Dawn followed him out into the night air they walked in silence listening to the sound of the ground crunching underfoot both lost in their own thoughts. They got to the dock on the lake and stood there staring out into the darkness.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Excuse me?" whipping her head toward Mr. Smith.

Pointing up to the sky, "the stars" he said giving Dawn a sideways glance.

"Oh, yea they're beautiful. Buffy laughs at me all the time, but I have a gut feeling that we here on Earth aren't alone in the universe." Dawn said with a wistful sigh.

Turning and stared at her as if trying to figure her out he shook his head he looked back to the stars, and shoving his hands back into his pockets said "I believe you."

Dawn just stood there as his words washed over her, and in the darkness a lone tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

The next day Giles walked into the cafeteria with a tall man with brown hair in a black trench coat walking next to him. Giles went over to the loudspeaker and nodding to the man next to him made an announcement to the Slayer's and Watcher's who sat chatting at different tables.

"If I could please get everyone's attention" Giles said as the rumble of noise died down around him. "We have a very special guest with us today, a new ally in our fight against the darkness; please give a warm welcome to Jack Harness of Torchwood."

Dawn sat alone at her table and took in the appearance of the man standing next to Giles, images started filled her head of a young boy in a gas mask which she shook away but not before the voices echoed in her head.

"_Are you my mummy?"_

"_Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks oh, this could be more sonic?"_

"_Everybody lives Rose! Everybody Lives!"_

"_The nanogenes recognize the superior DNA."_

"_What about Jack? Why did he say goodbye?"_

"_Close the door, you're ship is about to blow-up, don't want a draft."_

Dawn sat there staring at her hands, suddenly a shadow appeared on the table from someone standing next to her. A warm hand gently landed on her shoulder. Dawn jumped being startled and looking up saw the smiling face next to her.

"Sorry to startle you, but I was wondering if these seats were taken?"

A smile graced Dawn's face as she motioned him to sit down, not noticing that all the Slayers including Buffy were watching Dawn and the new Watcher.

"So, what were you just thinking about eh?" sitting down and taking a bite of his toast with jam oblivious to everyone else around him.

"Just having weird Dawn thoughts is all. I was just thinking that man Mr. Harness looks familiar, yet I know I have never seen him before in my life" sighing and looking at Mr. Smith and smiling weakly.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I swear I heard him say in my head 'who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, oh, this could be more sonic.' Anyway, like I said weird Dawn thoughts. So, Dr. Smith what is your schedule like today?" switching the topic to something other than her.

The Doctor sat there noticing the switch and thinking back to the night in 1942 when he and Rose met Jack Harness. Taking a sip of his tea and looking at Dawn said, "Well I have 3 courses on Demonology and Faith I believe is her name is teaching a self defense course later this afternoon."

Dawn nodded and sat there picking at her food.

"Not hungry?" The Doctor asked concerned about his new acquaintances health.

Looking up and sighing, "nah, everything I try eating has tasted weird recently. Can't place my finger on what it tastes like but it almost tastes like dust" with a grimace she tasted another mouthful of oatmeal.

Pushing her tray away and standing up Dawn thanked the Doctor for his company and headed off toward the library after depositing her dirty dishes at the kitchen. The Doctor sat there watching her leave and feeling that empty space in his head open up again. He became perplexed as to why Dawn felt like home. She was but a human, wasn't she?

Suddenly two shadows appeared next to the Doctor, and looking up became even more perplexed as to why two men were scowling at him.

"Hi, I'm Troy and this is Marcus, and let me tell you why sitting with Dawn Summers is not a good idea." Troy said as he and Marcus sat down across from the Doctor.

The Doctor sat there his eyes becoming hard toward these two men and crossing his arms looked at them to continue.

"Please enlighten me as to why I shouldn't spend my time with a delightful girl." The Doctor said staring them down.

The two men looked at each other and then back at Mr. Smith and knowing they had already lost the battle got up and muttered "never mind." Mr. Smith watched them leave and said with a slight smile, "thought so."

* * *

Later that night Andrew walked down one of the many alleyways in Cardiff he used as a shortcut on his way back to the Slayer compound to drop off the supplies Giles had asked him to pick up. Suddenly a shape appeared in front of him out of the shadows, a silver robot with a big blue light on its head.

Andrew approached the robot carefully and as it turned its head it seemed the light became brighter. It started to speak as its head swiveled following Andrew's moves with the strange blue light as the lights on its head lit up each time it spoke.

"YOU ARE NOT DALEK! IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

"I'm Andrew" taking a step back from the strange robot.

"YOU ARE NOT DALEK!" it screamed as it rolled forward toward Andrew. Andrew sensing something wasn't right started backing up from the creature.

"What do you want from me?" his voice raising an octave due to his frightened state.

"I AM DALEK! EXTER-MINATE!" It said as a green beam shot forward toward Andrew who screamed in horror.

**TBC**


	5. Aparitions

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Please don't sue.

* * *

Andrew closed his eyes awaiting his death to come quickly but just as soon as the Dalek shot him with a green ray it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Turning around quickly he made sure it wasn't behind him; he also checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive breathing a sigh of relief he noticed standing at the entrance to the alleyway was a girl about 20 who looked a lot like Dawn with a young boy with wild brown hair clinging to her side. Andrew noticed her lips were moving but couldn't hear a word of what she said. He just watched as the boy and the girl both slumped to the ground and disappeared in a green haze. Grabbing the supplies off the ground he was to give to Giles he ran as fast as he could back to the Slayer compound. Running in the front door and closing it behind him the events of what just happened came crashing down on him, and as the supplies slid from his arms Andrew sank to the ground as tears silently coursed down his cheeks as he remember the young girl and child who he just witnessed disappearing.

Xander who was back from his trips abroad looked at Andrew with a concern, and knew instinctively that something **BIG** had happened to make Andrew react this way. Looking at Faith who nodded that he should go over, Xander made his way over to Andrew.

"Hey there Andrew…what's wrong little buddy, you ok?" Xander said kneeling down as Andrew curled up hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

This wasn't like Andrew and Xander started getting worried due to his lack of response. Faith who watched the interaction got the sickening sensation that something just wasn't right. She gingerly walked over as to not disrupt an already fragile situation.

"Hey Andrew, how about we go to the cafeteria and I'll make some of my kick-ass cocoa with little marshmallows? Maybe that will help you relax and you can tell us what happened ok?" She leaned down and gently helped Andrew to his feet. She wrapped her arm across his shoulders and started leading him away.

Andrew just nodded and wiped angrily at the tears that kept falling. Xander watched as Faith lead Andrew away and stooping down, picked up the supplies off the ground. Looking up Xander couldn't help but wonder what he had come into contact with. Even a horde of super vamps out of the mouth of hell never made him Andrew like this. Shaking his head he just followed silently behind the two lost in his own thoughts.

_**Earlier that Evening: In the Library**_

Dawn sat in her favorite window sill, with her pad of paper and colored pencils and sat there drawing a realistic rendition of the ghost Doctor, as well as the TARDIS, and Gallifrey, and any other information the ghost decided to make her privy to. Even as tired as she was she had to giggle at the rendition of the Doctor who wore a stalk of celery on his lapel, for whatever reason she found it hysterical. She stared out the window into the night, and leaning her head against the window she closed her eyes slightly as sleep tried to overtake her.

The ghost Doctor sat there with his arms crossed and looking at her out of concern and tilting his head said "you need to get some sleep Dawn."

Dawn looked up and sighed, "I know, it's just that every time I close my eyes all I see is the millions of deaths. I don't want to see those images again let alone feel their last moments. I'll get some sleep sometime I promise." Dawn said with a weary smile, the dark circles under eyes telling the tale of her restless nights.

Nodding at Dawn the ghost Doctor stood and looking down at Dawn touched her temple and said "let me help." The next thing Dawn knew she was back on Gallifrey looking around at the planet during the war, with the silent ghost next to her. This time though she saw the events unfold through her own eyes, and not through the inhabitants of Gallifrey. Staring up at the night sky she saw the hordes of Dalek's descend upon the planet as well the hundreds of their spaceships and saw men with ray guns running and trying to shoot them out of the sky. Dawn walked the streets for what seemed to be hours as all the emotions she had experienced first hand came crashing down on her. The next thing she knew she was standing in a street watching a young girl, and her son stare down a Dalek.

Back in the library Dawn Summers started to glow a bright emerald green as the key finally awoke completely from its deep slumber. Little did Dawn know that what she was seeing was being transmitted outside of her body and being witnessed by Andrew who stood frozen in fear in an alleyway across town. Also what Dawn didn't know was as she witnessed the destruction of her original self her second heart started a slow steady rhythm as it came alive.

The Doctor sitting in his TARDIS his feet up on the console and his hands behind his head, thought back to how he risked the entire universe just so he could see a girl

'No, not just a girl, his favorite companion in all of his years Rose Tyler.'

The Doctor sat there staring blindly at the ceiling of the TARDIS lost in his deep depression and slowly noticed that the TARDIS started glowing a faint green and a familiar hum filled his senses. He had connected to another Time Lord in the Universe, no scratch that, numerous Time Lords. He noticed they felt familiar and wondered who they were; he got up and walked outside to search the heavens for his fellow Time Lords.

After a few minutes and his eyes straining searching the stars, he felt the TARDIS prod him to turn around and turning noticed a bright green light emanating from the library. The feeling of the Time Lords intensified and he almost became overwhelmed by emotion so much so he almost dropped to his knees. Running toward the compound as fast as his feet could carry him he ran into the library and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Dawn curled up in the window seat her head tilted against the window surrounded by an eerie green light.

"Dawn?" He asked reaching out to wake the sleeping girl.

Dawn stirred and turning opened her eyes, looking around she tried in vain to figure out what she was seeing.

"Doctor?" Dawn said rubbing her eyes as she woke up and staring at the Doctor/ Mr. Smith. As she stared she saw nine other versions standing behind him in single file in a red swirling light. The ghost Doctor just smiled at her and nodded. Shaking her head she squinted at Mr. Smith as the others behind him faded into nothingness, and she saw the bookcases behind him.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Smith, for a second I though you were the D…someone else, there were so many of you standing there." Sitting up she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"You said there was more than one of me? That's odd. I'm the only one here as you can plainly see; could you tell me what they looked like?" The Doctor said looking at Dawn with his piecing brown eyes as he sat down next to her.

Dawn grabbed her notebook that she had been drawing in and handed it to him flipping to a drawing of the ghost Doctor, and pointing "That's him, or the last version of him, I don't know what he looks like now." Dawn said touching the drawing lightly and smiling. "He's a bit rough but he's been my guide for a while now. No one can see him but me, but for a second I saw him standing behind you. The first time I saw you, he told me I can trust you. So I'll take him at his word." Dawn said looking up afraid she'd stepped over some boundary with her new friend Mr. Smith.

"You saw him." Mr. Smith said flipping through the drawings and stopping when he came across a drawing of the TARDIS and Gallifrey. Holding them up, he asked "what are these?"

Dawn looked at him and then to the drawings, "I don't know, he just said I'd understand in time. I know the one, is of the planet I've seen in my dreams, although in my dreams it's at war, and oh, Mr. Smith it was terrible there was death and destruction of every living inhabitant and I try to stop it, but I can't." Dawn said sniffling and rubbing at her eyes as the tears started to fall.

"There, There, we can't have you crying now can we. We'll figure out what's going on yea? How about we go to the cafeteria and have a nice cup of tea." Mr. Smith said as they stood and made their way to the cafeteria. The Doctor looked at Dawn and asked Rassilion to help him figure what was going on.

* * *

Across the ocean, back in Los Angeles, Spike awoke with a start. Getting dressed as fast as he could he made his way down to the main offices of Wolfram and Hart his black duster swirling behind him as he raced down the hallways. Angel who was still up noticed Spike's distress got up from his desk and chasing after him, reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Spike?"

"Get out of my way Peaches! Little Nibblet is in trouble." Spike said side stepping Angel and continuing down the hallway.

"SPIKE, wait! What kind of trouble?" Angel asked as Spike spun around to face Angel his eyes blazing yellow.

"She's dying Angel, just got a visit from our lovely messenger Whistler, she needs me there." Spike said turning and heading down the hallway toward the car park.

**TBC…**


	6. Beginnings

_**Later that Evening**_:

Dawn laid on her bed her head resting against the headboard. Her eyes flicked to her left and saw her ever present guide, guardian, general pain in the neck sitting in the chair next to her desk. He followed her everywhere, well nearly everywhere, never really saying anything unless it was really important or if he wanted to show her something. Right now she just wanted to be left alone so she could sleep; it seemed every cell in her body screamed the same thing: **SLEEP**.

"Could you leave me alone for a bit? I want to try and sleep but it's hard when I feel you watching me," looking at Ghost Doctor hopefully as she snuggled down under her covers.

Sitting there arms crossed he just nodded with a sad glint in his eye and faded from view. Closing her eyes she heard his voice in her head mutter a single word '_sleep._'finally after months she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber. Her second heart beat a steady rhythm that took Dawn deeper and deeper into herself and when she awoke in her dream she stood in a large white room with the Ghost Doctor standing there smiling at her.

"Welcome Dawn to your inner sanctuary, isn't it Fantastic?" He said with a Cheshire grin and his eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

Angel ran and grabbed Spike by the arm stopping the younger vampire cold in his tracks.

"Hold on for a moment Spike!" tightening his grip on Spike's arm.

"Wha' you expect me to just sit here and wait, while Lil' bit is dying?" Wrenching his arm out of Angel's grip.

"Come into my office and lets discuss this before running off to England when we don't even know what's going on" leading Spike into his office and leaning on his desk while Spike paced back in forth in the office like a caged animal.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is goin' on! Alright? I just know that Whistler the 'voice of the PTB' came to me in a dream al'right?" Spike said sitting down in a huff in one of the chairs.

"What were Whistler's exact words Spike?" Angel asked reaching for the pad of paper on his desk as well as for a pen.

"The twerp said that Lil' bit is dying and that the PTB don't want her to die, something about them being removed from power if she dies. If you ask me, what ever is going on the PTB need to be knocked down a few pegs eh?" Spike said with a smirk.

Nodding and jotting down what Spike had told him, looked up and meeting Spike's gaze Angelus came forward and a feral grin spread across Angel's face. "Spike what if we call Buffy and just say we're taking a vacation in England and want to see the sights and we'll check on Dawn's status then, Okay?" Angel asked setting the pad of paper next to him on the desk.

"Sounds good," Spike said standing up and shoving his hands into the pockets of his duster.

"Good, you and Ilyria meet me at the airport in 2 hours. We leave tonight, so if you'll excuse me Spike I have to make a phone call." Angel said sitting behind his desk and shooing Spike out of his office.

Nodding curtly Spike sauntered out of the office to go find Blue and let her know that they were going on a family trip. Spike just hoped that his Nibblet was okay and that if Whistler had lied to him he'd rip his spinal chord from him and beat him to death with it he didn't want to think for a moment that Whistler was telling the truth, it was just too painful.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that this is my inner sanctuary?" Dawn asked looking around at the white walls surrounding them.

"Yup" Ghost Doctor 9 said with a glint in his eye.

"Why do I feel like I'm stuck inside a Matrix film?" Dawn said laughing slightly she stopped when she noticed her Ghostly friend tilting his head to the side waiting for her to finish.

"You hold within you Dawn the knowledge, memories, technology, and power of an entire race of individuals this" waving his arm around "is where you can come to learn anything you want about who you really are or to escape and just get a way when its too much."

"I want to know about this planet you keep telling me I am, like what's its name? Where is it located in relation to Earth? Do the people have more than one head? Or no head? Are they evil, because Buffy would kill me, literally, if I was evil, and what's with the red glow I see around people now? I…I…" Dawn stared wide eyed as the Ghost Doctor placed a finger to her lips to silence her babbling.

"Let's start at the beginning yea? Here…" Snapping his fingers rows upon rows of books surrounded them. He reached over and plucking a book off one of the shelves and handed it to Dawn. She opened it to the first page and frowned.

"I can't read this. It's in a language I don't know" Dawn said turning the book around to show the Ghost Doctor.

"Ah, sorry about that…here" the Ghost Doctor said touching her temple and concentrating "that should do it. Now try reading it again." The Ghost Doctor said pointing to the book.

Looking down Dawn's eyes scanned the page where before was a language and symbols she couldn't understand were words she could now read clearly. A slight 'Pop' next to her startled her and looking to her left noticed a comfy leather chair for her to sit in and a fireplace to keep her warm as she read. Looking around she noticed that her companion had disappeared again. Sighing she sat down with her book and started to read.

'_In the beginning there was time and space with no one to keep it safe. All sorts of beings could travel at will crossing time lines at will and creating havoc everywhere they went. The overseers of the galaxies bestowed upon a race of people on a small planet named Gallifrey the gift of space and time travel to keep the galaxy safe. These people who were bestowed this great gift were above all other beings in the galaxy. They were dubbed "Time Lords" and they had great power but great responsibility…'_

As Dawn sat there reading the pages turned faster and faster until she was done then a new book would float off the shelf and into her lap as the other floated back to the shelf and disappeared. This went on all night, from the outside she looked to be peacefully sleeping although she glowed slightly. The information transfer had started and would continue each night until Dawn would learn everything that was stored inside her. As for her reward at the end of this huge learning curve was her ultimate death.

**TBC **


End file.
